Torn A Chase and Eva side story
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: A one-shot. Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown and OC. Trust me when I say no previous knowledge is needed. But if you have read my works, this takes place after Remember Me.


**Actually, this is kinda like a sequel to Remember Me's Epilogue, but it's kinda like a one-shot; if you haven't read anything of mine before, it's okay to read. No previous knowledge needed of the characters. Just. Enjoy. If you can.**

"Eva"

The familiar and unwelcome voice, though no louder than a whisper, echoes in the emptiness. I turn to face him, but I cannot meet his eyes.

"Chase Young," I say, unable to hide the bitterness in my voice. "To what do I owe this… _honour_?"

He says nothing, just glances at our surroundings; at our lack of surroundings. There is nothing here. Nothing. Just a glaringly-bright plane of white on white; no shadows to hide in. I was the only one here – at least, before Chase appeared.

"This is the hell you have trapped me in," I say, as flatly as I can, my eyes burning, but no tears spill over. I have finished crying over this man, and I will never shed a tear for him again. "I am no longer a threat to you, since you locked me in here. What do you want from me now?"

In response, he bends down and kisses me, not gently, but with a rough, desperate edge I have never seen before.

"You," he says simply when he pulls away.

I froze the second he touched me, and it seems my voice has been paralyzed too.

"Go. Away," I manage to force out eventually.

He takes a step close instead. "I've been away for too long."

"Silence!" I scream and though I know my powers have been stripped from me, I could almost feel the flat white ground quiver, ever so slightly along with my rage. "Have you forgotten what you said to me before you killed me?"

"You told me to remember you," he says, ignoring my question. If I were not so angry I would flush; I hadn't realised that he had heard my last words to him. Possible he felt my last touch as well.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Eva," he continues.

" 'I cannot love. I am incapable of it,' " I quote, my tone mocking.

He bows his head. Was that regret? "That is still true."

"So why are you here?" I yell, giving in to the rage and curse my temper a second later. My element may have been Earth, but I was always close to Fire.

He leans close and for the first time, I see the desire dancing like golden flames in his eyes.

"You know why," he whispers. I shiver despite myself, fighting down the emotions he can still bring up in me.

"You would have me as your whore," I spit, ice and venom coating my words. "You rule the world now. You can have every woman on the earth. Just leave me _alone_."

"True," he agrees. "But there are none like you."

My cheeks burn and I know this time, I am blushing.

"Flatter won't get you anywhere," I hiss as I back away from him, hiding behind my anger again. I turn so I do not meet his eyes as he takes yet another step towards me.

This is much harder than it should be. He had ripped my love and my heart out, and I thought I had buried it, left it to rot in its grave. But no, it comes back again to haunt me.

I still love him, I realize. Despite – I choke – despite everything he has done to me, despite all the pain he put me through, despite the tears shed over him. And despite the fact that he had killed me.

It is illogical; the very idea of it is ridiculous, repulsive. And yet, it is true.

"Goddamnit Chase," I whisper, my defenses crumbling down, my voice as weak and vulnerable as my expression must be. "Don't do this to me," I find myself begging.

I realise a split second later that that was the very wrong thing to say.

I had hoped to make him stop – he was a hunter; more interested in the hunt itself than the prey. I thought if I ended the chase, he would leave me alone. If anything, he enjoyed seeming me look so weak.

"Look at you," he whispers, leaning close. I feel his lips brush on my ear and shiver again. "You look like you're going to break down any second."

"Then why don't you be a nice man and leave me alone?" I ask, trying to stop shaking.

He laughs; an unexpected fracture in space. "Still fighting." I feel the curve of his smile as he presses his lips to my neck. "That's why I chose you."

The familiar sensations as he kisses my neck now repulse me, and yet, yet. I didn't want him to pull away.

"Stop – " I manage to gasp eventually. And of course, he doesn't listen.

"_Please._"

The soft plea escapes my lips before I realise what I am saying. And then there is the unfamiliar sting of tears.

I try to push him, but he doesn't budge. Even my strength has diminished in this hell.

"Chase, if you ever loved me. Don't do this."

He stops for a very brief moment and looks at me. I feel a faint flicker of hope – perhaps he would go now. Then his eyes turn solid gold – beautiful, but so very cold – and that hope dies.

"I never loved you," he says, and bites me on my lip. I feel the skin split open and then his tongue very slowly licks the beads of blood that spill out. His hand is cupped around my cheek, stroking my skin slowly, softly. His touch sets me on fire, and yet. There is that unbearable fear growing inside.

His other hand moves to the top of my robes, and slowly, ever so slowly, he tugs at the ties that hold my blouse in place. And then I realise why I am so terrified.

This is just like before. When my master first did it, the shadows were there; the shadows saved me. And then Guan; it was Chase who had stopped him then.

There are no shadows in this void. And Chase will not come to save me; Chase was dead from the very moment he sold his soul.

The tears spill from my eyes, and there is no stopping them.

"Oh, my love. Tears?" he says, his tone mocking, his mouth a cruel smirk.

"You're sick," I manage to spit.

"I know I am," he says, then pushes me to the ground. My hair fans out in a mass of writhing black snakes as I try to push him off. Of course I fail.

"_Why_?" My voice rises to a shriek.

He trails a finger down my cheek, softly, gently. I wince. There is a sharp pain, and blood begins to stream from where he had touched me.

"I used to _long_ for this," I whisper, not realizing the words had come from my mouth.

In reply, he buries his face in my neck. "You still do," he murmurs, and then he bites down. I feel the sting of his fangs and tremble, keeping my lips tightly compressed to prevent the moans that threaten to escape. "Don't deny it Eva. You want me as much as I want you."

"I wanted your love," I snap. He laughs.

"Stop lying to yourself," he says simply, pressing his lips against my own cold, unresponsive ones, kissing me hard and long. When he breaks away, I am left gasping for breath.

"I asked you before." Another kiss, harder this time. "What is love? You couldn't answer." He pauses. "It isn't real." He slips his tongue into my mouth, something he has never done before. "Now, desire. _That_ is something very real."

"_No._" Even now, I love him, I realise. My love must be real. "Chase, please, no."

He doesn't answer. There is a soft rustle as he pulls away the top of my robes.

"For the love of God," I whisper, feeling my resistance crumble away, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

He pauses to answer.

"I _am_ God," he says.

I close my eyes. "I love you," I say, remembering what happened when I last said those words. And because I do, I let him do what he wishes, tears falling the entire time.

_End_

**Oh gods. That was weird. **

** This was, more or less, the dream (or nightmare) I had last Saturday. (I finished writing it out by Thursday, but I could only type it out today.) That's not the worst part. **

** I. Was. Eva. **

** Normally I would relish a dream like this (Yes, Chase did look awesome) but no.**

**There was fear, it was all over. I don't think I described that fear too well. I'm still experiencing writer's block. I have let an extraordinary number of people read this; and it's interesting how every one of them have interpreted it. **

**Please. Comment. **


End file.
